Farthrone
Farthrone, also known as Farthrown in some regions, Haruzil in Draconic, Rhundor in Elvish, Em Nãr in Dwarvish, is a continent on Tolas. Given the distance between it and Etan, the culture and climate of Farthrone is markedly different from the western lands. Farthrone is a continent on which civilisations have existed for millennia, though none have survived for so long. It is a continent that fluctuates between eras of peace and growth and eras of war, destruction, and eventual renewal. Its countryside and coasts are dotted with ruins, and many of its cities owe their foundations to nations long lost. Much of this history has little bearing on the denizens of Farthrone, or indeed its various rulers. If Farthrone can be categorised as a continent of growth and decay, it can likewise be seen as a land of forgetting, sometimes for the better. Peoples of Farthrone Due to its history stretching back thousands of years, most races on Farthrone, especially in the North and East, have achieved a degree of cohabitation that would not be seen in other places like Etan. This tolerance generally can be seen from the lowest levels of society to its highest tiers, though it is more often the case that segregation and racism divide the upper echelons of power and wealth than among the poor and powerless. Such is the case in Novdahain and Krontizan, where Humans and Orcs respectively rule the nations. By far the most racially mixed region is the Amaran Sea, where dozens of peoples can be seen on a daily basis. Culture and Religion on Farthrone Perhaps due to its immense size and immeasurable history, the cultures that exist on Farthrone vary wildly, and indeed it would be foolish to attempt to describe the entire continent in any overarching cultural terms. As such, when examining the cultures, customs, art and architecture of the denizens of Farthrone, it is best to start with individual cities and empires, as these often act as the pinnacle or nexus of cultural achievement in an area. With regards to religion, Farthrone differs substantially from Etan, and the details of the faiths on the continent are outlined here; Religion on Farthrone For more information about this topic, see here. Farthrone has many diverse religions, with some worshipping the standardised gods of Etan some form, others worshipping the spirits of the world and others devoting themselves to specific entities that could be defined as divine or spiritual. One element that has endured in many places that is a product of the of the many empires of Farthrone collapsing is the Trial of the Nine, a system of judgement found throughout the world though seems to have only maintained its usage in Farthrone. Cities, Nations and Important Locations in Farthone The North The Former Orjeri Union For more information about this topic, see here. * Orjer * The Lattice ** Ritoru ** Josai ** Glasigmyr ** New Heart ** Maitoru ** Fureo ** The Four ** Source ** Berentsu ** Kargereta * Eligos *Isagama *New Orjer * Mol Gurihm - see also, The Jarlara Mountains * Dol Borim - see also, The Jarlara Mountains The Krontiz Empire For more information about this topic, see here. * Krontizan * The Toothed Fort * The Gomten Territories -'' see also, Gomten'' * Delbok's Wall * Jalow Marsh Novdahain For more information about this topic, see here. * Severniy * Vaylir * Othroniy * Sudniv Marn For more information about this topic, see here. * Marstep * Mangmor Other Northern States and Locations * Baarsk * The Shadowed Knife * Farwatch Central Farthrone * Kakusa The Amaran Sea For more information about this topic, see here. The Rhatu Peninsula * Suhli * Ruhx * Kashesh The Vahnese Isles * Jas - see also, the Tsi Gao Xhahon's Domain For more information about this topic, see here. * Sunken city of Ulv Southern Farthrone * Ghask * Moondial * The Deepwilds * Asek'Sekon - see also, Sekarad * Keborah * Turtapo = Category:Location Category:Farthrone